Conventional power tools, such as miter saws, routers, drill presses and the like, offer a distinct advantage over manually operated tools because they can enhance an operator's precision, accuracy, and efficiency while simultaneously reducing the amount of physical labor required of the operator. As a result, the operator may focus his effort on properly laying out and executing the work to be performed on the work piece. In carpentry, woodworking, metal working and pipe fitting, a power tool operator often lays out the work to be performed on a work piece by using a standard measuring tape to determine the location where the power tool must be applied. After measuring the proper position to apply the power tool, the operator scribes a mark on the work piece with a pencil, pen, marker or other marking tool and then loads the work piece on the power tool to cut or drill into the work piece at the marked position.
Standard measuring tapes are marked in 1/16 inch graduations; however, in precision carpentry, such as cabinetry and furniture making, the 1/16 inch graduations on standard measuring tapes often do not offer an acceptable level of precision, and the carpenter must “eyeball” the measurement when the required distance falls between 1/16 inch graduations. Marking the work piece also inserts a level of imprecision because the operator must account for the thickness of the pencil led or scribing tool when sawing, drilling or routing the work piece. Additionally, when using a saw, the operator must account for the kerf of the saw blade and choose which side of the mark to cut so that the saw blade kerf will not remove too much material from the work piece. This process is inefficient as the carpenter must take the time to measure the distance, mark the work piece, and then stow the measuring tape before actually applying the tool. The present invention seeks to increase a power tool operator's precision and efficiency.